Only a Year
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: "It's been a year since he died. A year of being without him. Combined with every time he was called to the capitol for 'business', and him being selected again for the games; I feel as though it's been two life times." Annie's life a year after MJ.


A/N: I do not own 'The Hunger Games' or anything assciated with it. I only own this story. THIS STORY CONATINS SPOILERS FOR MOCKINGJAY. So please, if you continue to read, and spoil the story for yourself, I warned you.

* * *

It's been a year since he died. A year of being without him. Combined with every time he was called to the capitol for 'business', and him being selected again for the games; I feel as though it's been two life times.

Victor's village has long been demolished. There's no one but me left anyway. I never had anything in my house but it still stands. Everything I own, everything I am belongs to Finnick. So his house by the sea is where I am with his child, our son.

He looks so much like Finnick that it makes my heart melt. His soft hair, charming eyes, down to his love of the sea and the trident his father adored. He's so much like Finnick that I can't help but break down.

Even the comfort Finnick gave me, our son does the same. He'll crawl over to me; touch my shoulder or my hand. Then he'll say in his little baby voice, 'Mom-my, se-ea.' Then he'll point at it, and stare at me his sea colored eyes so intense. It's the same firmness that Finnick would use with me to keep me from slipping back into my old memories. Once he knows, he has my attention, and that I'm not slipping back his eyes will soften back to the way a baby's eyes should look, and he'll start clinging to me.

It's just Trident and me now. Yes, that's what I named him. It's the name Finnick said our son should be, since Trident is king of the sea. It's the only name we had a chance to discuss, the only name he gave to be. One of the last things he said…

* * *

"Annie." He called to me in that tender voice of his. Even though our hands were still intertwined together, he still always called my name before speaking. He grabbed my other hand, encasing it in his own.

"I might not come back." He said to me. I nodded. He always told me that every time he left, but he always came back no matter what. "I know." I whisper to him.

"I'm deadly serious. This isn't like the Games Annie. There's no plan, no guarantee I'll come back alive. In fact…" his eyes darted away from mine. His hands massaged mine. "I don't think I'll be coming back at all…" he said in a faint voice, like he was disappearing.

I was shocked. Finnick, this wasn't my Finnick at all. The Finnick I knew would give me a smile, and bet his life he would come back. I looked to him again; waiting to say it was a lie or a joke.

But Finnick never lied to me.

I felt tears in my eyes. It was the truth, and it hurt more then anything ever could.

"Annie…" Finnick said to me his eyes meeting my own, his forehead on my forehead, his lips close to my lips. "Annie, I love you." He his words touching my lips, caressing my face with the slight tang of the sea that never left him.

And he kissed me. My lips, my cheeks, my nose, nothing was left unkissed. His lips patted away all my tears, and I let go of his hands only to bury them in his hair. The rest of the night was spent making sure nothing was left unkissed.

"Trident." Finnick said waking me up the next morning. I stared at him confused. He smiled at me. "Our son. Our son's name should be Trident."

* * *

"Mom-my, se-ea." Trident says, touching my hand. I snap my head up to see six figures dressed in black at the glass door. Pollux, Gale, Haymitch, Johanna, Peeta, and Katniss wait outside with quiet expressions. I pull Trident into my arms, and open the door.

Katniss takes my free hand and holds it. Not the same way Finnick did with his fingers intertwined with mine, but with her hand clasping my own.

Katniss usually comes to visit me once a month or so. We don't say much; just sit near each other lost in our own thoughts. She doesn't panic when I 'go back', she merely get Trident and lets him do the comforting. Before she leaves, she scoops him up and puts him near me, then gives me a hug goodbye. Not like Finnick's hugs that were soft and gentle; Katniss gives me a squeeze long enough for my body to register her body heat.

All of us go to the grave in the sea. The headstone is Finnick's favorite trident stuck deep into the sand, down into the clay, in the sea where it belongs. The whole sea belongs to Finnick.

All except Pollux and myself say a little something. Trident bounces in my arms.

'Dad-dy.' He says pointing at the trident. They all look, but they don't see. I do.

Past the trident is Finnick on the sand bar farther out. He's naked, water trailing down his body, a golden trident in his hand. He smiles at Trident and me. Eyes warm, teaming with life, just like the sea he loves so dearly.

I start into the water fully clothed, Trident in my arms.

He's there, he's there! He's not dead. I hear Gale and Peeta ripping clothes off, and Johanna saying something along the lines of stop. 'I'm almost there, and Finnick starts to fade. I panic.

Not again! Don't leave me!

He points to Trident an amazing smile on his face. 'My son, my beautiful son, who belongs to my beautiful Annie.' He says. Tears stream down my face as his words come to my ears and nest, my heart memorizing the sound. I stop almost at the sand bar, staring at him as he fades. "Not yet Annie." He tells me. "Not yet. You need to teach Trident all about the sea, and how it belongs to you and me."

I nod tears streaming down my face in little rivers. Finnick… Finnick… Finnick is all I think. How long has it been? Only a year? It's been far to long since I last saw your smile, the last time you held me, the last time we spoke.

"I love you Annie, with the depth of the sea, and endlessly like the waves." Finnick says, disappearing completely, his eyes locked on mine until they too disappear.

I breakdown and cry right there, nearly drowning Trident. However Katniss scoops him up, fully clothed as well; she guides me, awkwardly since she's not an amazing swimmer like my district is known for, to the sand bar where it's safer. And she lets Trident do the comforting.


End file.
